Random Naughtiness Goods
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: A whole lot of pokemon, a whole lot of scenarios, and an rng machine to pick em out. Each chapter is its own thing, unless stated otherwise, and each one is nice and lewd. Feel free to peek in and see what the Daycare doesn't want ya to see.


_**A/N**_

_**Little explanation early on. Like the summary says, all the pairings here are all decided on by an rng machine, soooo you don't gotta try and leave requests. :P I'll be posting here when I get a good pair of pokemon that I think I can work into a story. This is basically just another collection, except it has some rules to it. :P Let's see how it goes.**_

_**And I think that's all soooo without further ado... Read on!**_

* * *

Finally… The fabled Altar of the Moone. The only known spot to house the legendary Emissary of the Moon, Lunala. With stone foundation, crumbling stairway, grass growing around freely, and twin pools, this was the spot for sure.

If only it was easier to get to…

Huffing, puffing, and nearly out of breath, a Goodra had made the long trek to the altar, though now she was hunched over at the final set of stairs, doing her best to recover. ver. She had one simple goal in mind.

She was gonna make the giant bat cum. Simple as that. It had started as a dare from some friends to just show up, but she haaaad to go and up the ante. Now her trip to get a souvenir was now a quest to bed the legendary 'mon.

Now that she was here, Goodra sighed as she trudged on over to the center of the altar, sitting herself down on the Moone emblem as she leaned back. '_Hopefully she's not gonna freak out… I'm in no mood to fight.' _

The full moon wasn't in place yet… last she checked, it was but minutes away from midnight. If the night time legend was going to show up, certainly it'd be the night with the most moonlight.

Minutes ticked along… Goodra started to pick at the pebbles to amuse herself. Then, it happened. The sound of crackling energy, and then there was a rip in the sky itself! It stretched downwards, then tore itself open, releavily a blue and white tunnel within. Goodra gasped as she saw it, eyes going wide while she made herself run to one of the small pools, staring at the portal in awe.

"No way…"

A screech rang out, and from the portal burst Lunala! The bat pokemon flapped her wings, coming to a stop right where the portal had opened, shaking herself from some of the energy that came off of it. She looked magnificent! But… different. The dark blue she had expected was instead all pale blue.

"Hrf… Who's there?" Her voice was smooth, soft, and… somewhat hiss-like?

Goodra gulped, lifting herself out the water and waving. "Hey there!" She cursed herself for that greeting. Was the best she had? "I am-"

"Speak your business." Lunala's glow was dying away, leaving behind the coloring Goodra had expected. She didn't seem upset…

"Well… I was here to… see if you'd be in for a little proposition."

To her surprise, Lunala actually turned to her, looking over her whole body. "And just what do you have in mind?" She laid herself down, propped up on her strong wings.

Goodra didn't mince words. "You look REALLY good, and a few friends dared me to… seduce you." she blurted it out quickly, tensing up in preparation for any attack Lunala had in store. And yet, the expected pain never came. What did come was a little snort.

As she peeked an eye open to see what the heck was going on, she was met with the sight of Lunala… laughing? It was soft, and still hissy like her voice, and she had covered her mouth with her uh… fingers? Claws?

"You little things, I swear…" Lunala hissed, sighing as she calmed down, crawling a little closer to Goodra. "Tell me. Just how do you plan to do so? Amusing me? Or do you plan on just taking the lead~?" She questioned, the starry pattern on her face swirling slowly.

"Oh! Well, uh, you know… I just, uh, thought you'd go along with it and let me get it all done…" Goodra spoke, giving a little sheepish smile up to the legendary.

Lunala sighed in amusement, slowly rolling herself over so she was on her back. "Well, it's been a while since I've had any sort of partner anyway. I suppose you'll do, since you're so bold to just say it~ Come along then. I won't bite… unless you ask~"

Goodra gulped. "H-Holy hell, that was easy…" She mumbled, walking around so she could observe the giant bat's body. No legs… a body as blue as the nighttime sky… such beautiful gold adornments… She wasn't dreaming. This was the real deal. Goodra huffed, climbing up on Lunala's tail and making her way up, sitting down where she supposed her crotch would be.

Without hesitation, Goodra sighed as her horns curled forward, reaching around to start pressing down on the soft, smooth skin of her crotch, the gooey horns leaving trails of her slime behind. Lunala shivered, but didn't say anything, watching Goodra's every move while she lifted up her tail some. "Here. Just a little lower, you almost got it."

'_How the heck would I know?! Everything looks the same!' _ Goodra thought as her right horn finally met the edge of Lunala's slit. It was a lot more plump than she had expected, but there wasn't time for questions. Instead, she used her hands to spread those nether lips apart, peeking inside. Instead of pink, it was all a bright blue that had a gentle glow to it. "Well… that's a first." Goodra hummed, curling her horns around as the two of them pushed inside.

Lunala gasped, moaning out loud as she gave a little flap of her wings, holding herself up enough so Goodra's horns could travel in with ease. "D-Don't worry… you're not my f-first, so feel free to work fast~"

"Well, here I was thinking I was special." Goodra huffed, curling her horns around some more as they dug further inside of Lunala's cavernous slit. She was almost reaching her stretch limit, and she didn't feel any closer to the end! "Jeez, how deep are you?"

"Haaah… Why don't you just find out?" Lunala moaned, turning her head as she shook her body a little. "You sure do, hnnm, m-make a mess, don't ya?"

Goodra visibly pouted. "None of the guys have complained." She responded, spreading her horns apart just so she'd open up that bat's tunnel more. And it was easy! Whatever she did, it was like Lunala was just… open. Even though she moaned like it was her first time, here she was with her glowing cunt parted enough for Goodra to fit a paw inside as well as her horns!

"Ya know, I could make this a whole lot better in no time." Goodra boasted, poking her tongue out at Lunala while her horns pushed in even further, finally coming up to some resistance. The downside is that now her head was only a few inches away from Lunala's beckoning cunny. If the strangely pleasant smell and clenching walls weren't doing it enough, that constant glow was definitely drawing Goodra further. She had to remind herself to not try and crawl in.

Meanwhile, Lunala just moved one of those hefty wings down, the two claws atop it curling a bit as she grasped the back of Goodra's head, having to work through a layer of goo to get a good hold. "Nnmh, then please, make it as good as you'd like~" She invited.

Goodra closed her eyes then, taking in a deep breath as she maneuvered a paw around, feeling at that outer rim of Lunala's pussy in search of a clit, or whatever a legendary may have had in place of it. Luckily, somewhere above that glowing tunnel, she felt the bud as she brushed against it. Jackpot! In an instant, she bowed her head down and took it in her mouth, failing to guess the size of it. That "bud" filled her mouth about a fourth of the way.

Lunala definitely didn't mind. The increase in her moans meant she was into it, giving little thrusts up into the Dragon types mouth. Goodra grunted, blushing heavily as she gave a little push back down towards Lunala's crotch, trying to keep the legendary in check while her tongue swirled around that clit.

As occupied as she was, Goodra still found the time to tend to herself, With just the tip of her tail curling downwards, she was able to give her own slit some much needed attention. It went in even easier than her horns penetrated Lunala, earning her own satisfied moans that mingled with Lunala's.

Of course, she was much quieter.

Meanwhile, while she was busy at work, Lunala was up above enjoying the little treatment. Those horns were doing a number on her inside. And once she had gotten to a part that that big lion couldn't reach before, it was enough to make her quiver and moan out loud in bliss. Her body had begun to glow again, still basking in that fresh moonlight. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to lay down so her little dragon partner could work efficiently. She sure could work her tongue, that's for sure. She'd have to repay her somehow…

"Hrf! H-Hey, you mind putting that tongue to use?" Goodra asked, releasing that clit for a moment so she could catch her breath. "Horns are busy and the tail ain't doin' it completely today."

Lunala hummed softly, but nodded her head anyway. "I'm sure I could manage to reach you~" she teased before opening up her mouth, letting her tongue roll on out.

"Well I was thinking maybe a claw or something because your tongue might not- Whooooa…" Goodra went quiet as she watched that tongue come out. And continue to come out. The damn thing reached Lunala's chest before she was done, wiggling it around teasingly. It didn't take long for Goodra to turn herself around and hoist up her thick tail, legs parted enough to leave her folds on display. "Sorry about the goo, but ram that thing in there!"

With a little hiss, Lunala complied in no time, her lengthy tongue snaking through the air before coming to Goodra's soaked entrance. When it trailed down towards the dragon type's clit, she couldn't help but wonder. Was the sweet taste coming from within? Or was it all in the goo that coated the tip of her tongue? Either way, she was going to find out.

Her tongue pushed past Goodra's outer lips with ease, slithering about as it trailed past every nook and cranny to be found, leaving some of her drool behind to mingle with the juices that were leaking out. Further, further, and even further until the entire thing was laying snugly against Goodra's inner walls~ Once there, Lunala started rolling her tongue, keeping that simple motion going while her partner let out quite the moan.

If other pokemon were around, they'd have certainly heard her. Maybe even as far as the edges of the altar itself.

While Lunala helped herself, Goodra was struggling just to stay up. How long had it been since anyone had her get that loud? And she hadn't even cum yet! The way Lunala's tongue rolled, though… that had her knees weak. It was like steady waves that accompanied the varying levels of pleasure she felt. The upward curls made her quake and moan, whereas the downward ones let her catch her breath.

She was going to peak first at this rate. Goodra tried to keep her horns moving, doing her best to coil them around each other to form a spiral. She continued pushing them against that tighter area, which made Lunala get louder. The bat's tongue jabbed against her walls, causing Goodra to squeal and hold onto Lunala for dear life, her toes curling up as she tried to hold back.

"Mmrh. Getting close before me?" Lunala managed to ask. The new shape goodra's horns took gave her g-spot more stimulation, but having the gooey dragon clench like that on her tongue was telltale. "Try to hold out some more, hmm? Here, you can suck on that again if it helps~" She said as she lifted her lower half once more, bringing her clit right by Goodra's mouth.

The poor dragon latched onto Lunala's bud again, her eyes almost rolled back in her head as she nursed on it like a teat. Her chest was heaving with each breath she took, trying her best just to not pass out now. Lunala's tongue was arousing every bit of her inner tunnel, and when she clenched it was like she got _every _spot possible. She couldn't even form proper words at this point, but she had to hold out. If she passed out, she lost the bed. And more important, she might lose Lunala.

"Heh, go ahead and finish, I won't think any less of you. Just try to keep it clean~" Lunala teased, her claws moving up to hold Goodra in place by her rear. With Goodra now captive in her hold, Lunala had free range to dip her tongue in and out, lashing it side to side as well as continue the wavy motion she did before, relishing in the sound of Goodra's stifled moan. Judging by the way her tail was swishing now, it couldn't be too long before-

"MMNNNNHHFMM!"

There it was. Goodra's walls gave one more clamp to Lunala's tongue, managing to lock it in place for now while she rode out her orgasm. Unsurprisingly, Goodra's finish was beyond messy. Not only was there a gush of juices from within her tunnel, but the slime around her body got its production kicked up a notch, leaving a nicely sized(and slug shaped) puddle right there on Lunala's belly.

That big moan of hers did wonders for Lunala too~ The warmth and vibration was one thing, but the toothless bite to her clit just made the legendary bat let out her own moan, albeit quieter than Goodra's. However… she wasn't quite there yet. Lunala sighed, having to work herself on Goodra's spiraling horns to help get herself off.

Her tail was lifted up again and again, kicking up dust all around them from the effort. And Goodra didn't protest it at all, so she just kept on moving, letting her own shaky moans fill the air now as she got closer to that wondrous apex.

Another minute or so of work wasn't too bad. After all, in that little window of time, Goodra regained control of her body, and was doing the best she could in order to get her off. In this case, it was suckling on her clit harder while her hands messed about with Lunala's slit, sometimes peeking back for any sort of reaction to be seen.

Sure enough, she got something. Lunala, after yanking her tongue out, tossed her head back, letting out a sound that sounded like an odd combination of hiss, moan, and scream as she too reached a climax that left her trembling. First, it was a spray that nearly got on Goodra's face, the juices having a very noticeable glow as it squirted out of Lunala, a similar blue to the rest of her glowing bits, landing on the ground and forming "little" puddles. Somewhere in the orgasmic haze, Lunala managed to use a bit of her psychic power to lift Goodra up and out of the way, knowing she would writhe around a little with her peak.

Goodra groaned a bit as she came to her senses, looking down to see Lunala enjoying what must've been her first climax in a good while. To think she caused it… this would be quite the tale for sure~

But, after a while of watching the show, Goodra let out a squeak as she started to fall back down, landing right on top of Lunala's chest. Or… so she thought. In actuality, the bat had just lowered Goodra down, looking in her eyes with a satisfied expression. "Well… that was quick, but enjoyable~ What say we do it again sometime soon?" She offered, still panting a little.

"You mean it?" Goodra nodded her head, her horns bouncing about a little with the motion. "Well duh I'd wanna do this again! Oh! But… I need one more favor."

Lunala raised an eyebrow, but listened.

"I kiiiinda made the bet that I could get some kind of proof that I… ya know…" Goodra admitted, flashing that sheepish smile once more.

"Hmm. I see. Well, I guess I'll have to accompany you on your return." Lunala hissed out. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh as she rested on her back. "_After _I rest. You don't cross several dimensions and have an orgasm that strong without being tired."

Goodra smiled, laying out on top of the bat. Her skin was still so soft and smooth… maybe a little rest wasn't a bad idea.

After all, she had the best story to tell everyone back home, with the greatest proof anyone could get.


End file.
